The Naming of Cats/German
The German lyrics for "The Naming of Cats". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 (Not available - please help to add the lyrics) Hamburg 1986 "Das Benennen von Katzen" Schau! Da hinten ein Mann, er ist völlig verwirrt. Er fragt sich bestimmt: Bin ich hier fehl am Platz? Und ich denk', kann das sein, ja es ist unerhört! Er sah wohl noch nie eine Jellicle Katz! Was ist eine Jellicle Katz? Was ist eine Jellicle Katz? Das Benennen von Katzen ist ´ne schwierige Sache und braucht seinen eigenen mystischen Rahmen. Sicher denkt ihr, dass ich nur Sprüche mache, wenn ich sag: Eine Katze braucht dreierlei Namen. Den ersten der Namen verwendet man täglich, so wie Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, Pascal, so wie Karl oder Jonathan, Hans oder Friedrich, all diese Namen sind ziemlich normal. Es gibt vornehme Namen, die sind wohl korrekter, manche für Herren und and´ re für Damen, so wie Plato, Admetus, Demeter, Elektra, doch mehr oder weniger übliche Namen. Eine Katze braucht noch einen Namen, der einzig ist, von Eigenart, Würde und Achtung geprägt. Wie sonst kann es sein, dass sie stolz wie ein König ist und wie er sein´ n Zepter, ihren Schwanz aufrecht trägt? Von Namen wie diesen, da hab ich ein Quorum, so wie Munkustrap, Quaxo oder Coricopat, so wie Bombalorina und auch Jellylorum, eigentümliche Namen, die nur eine hat. Darüber hinaus bleibt nur einer uns übrig und das ist der Name, den keiner errät. Die Menschliche Forschung bleibt nutzlos und müßig, da die Katze ihn sowieso niemals verrät. Wenn die Katze mal sehr intensiv meditiert, den Grund dafür würdet ihr niemals erahnen. Ich sage euch jetzt, dass sie sich konzentriert, auf den Gedanken, den Gedanken, den Gedanken an ihren Namen. Den unbegreiflichen, greiflichen greif unbegreiflichen, tiefen - unergründlichen - einzigen Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen, Namen... Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Das Benennen von Katzen" Schau! da hinten ein Mann, er ist völlig verwirrt. Er fragt sich bestimmt: "Bin ich hier fehl am Platz?" Und ich denk', kann das sein, ja es ist unerhört! Er sah wohl noch nie eine Jellicle Katz! Was ist eine Jellicle Katz? Was ist eine Jellicle Katz? Was ist eine Jellicle Katz? Das Benennen von Katzen ist ' ne schwierige Sache Und braucht seinen eigenen mystischen Rahmen. Sicher denkt ihr, dass ich nur Sprüche mache, wenn es heisst: Eine Katze braucht dreierlei Namen Den ersten der Namen verwendet man täglich, so wie Peter, Johannes, Tobias, Pascal So wie Klaus oder Jonathan, Hans oder Friedrich, All diese Namen sind ziemlich normal. Es gibt vornehme Namen, die sind wohl korrekter, Manche für Herren und and' re für Damen, So wie Plato, Admetus, Demeter, Elektra, Doch mehr oder weniger übliche Namen. Doch die Katze bedarf eines Namens voll Eigenheit, der einzig von Würde und Achtung geprägt. Wie sonst kann es sein, dass sie stolz und voll Eitelkeit ihre Pfoten spreizt und ihren Schwanz aufrecht trägt. Munkustrap wäre eine Name wie dieser So wie Pouncival, Alonzo und Coricopat. So wie Bombalurina und auch Rumpleteazer, eigentümliche Namen, die nur eine hat. Darüber hinaus bleibt uns einer noch übrig, und das ist der Name, den keiner errät. Die menschliche Forschung bleibt nutzlos und müssig, da die Katze ihn sowieso niemals verrät. Wenn die Katze mal sehr intensiv meditiert, den Grund dafür würdet ihr niemals erraten. Ich sage euch jetzt, dass sie sich konzentriert auf den Gedanken, den Gedanken, den Gedanken an ihren Namen. Den unbegreiflichen, greiflichen, greif unbegreiflichen tiefen - unergründlichen - einzigen Namen, Namen, Namen... Category:Musical Numbers